Hong Kongball
Hong Kongball |nativename = 中華人民共和國香港特別行政區 Hong Kongball Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China Hoeng1 Gong2 (Jyutping) |founded = 26 January 1841 (settlement) 1 July 1997 (Independent) |onlypredecessor = British Hong Kongball |predicon = British Hong Kong |image = HongKongbyPhilamerica.png |caption = Why I still can't into independence..... |government = Devolved Executive System within a Socialist Republic |personality = Industrious, businessman's spirit, polite (except for Chinaball), slightly violent, frank, rebellious for Chinaball. |language = Chinese/Cantonese/Chaoshanese/Others English |type = Sino-Tibetan * Sinitic |capital = Central and Westernball |affiliation = UNball |religion = Folk Shenism Confucianism Buddhism Taoism Atheism Christianity Islam |friends = Almost everyone, especially... Macauball Taiwanball Tringapore South Koreaball free anime and hentai UKball USAball Canadaball Shenzhenball |enemies = the main reason for overpopulation North Koreaball ISISball ----Formerly: Philippinesball Gong hei fat choy bat lau dong laai |likes = Money, Capitalism, Traditional Chinese Culture/Script, Swear words, Jackie Chan (why you support Carrie Lam?), Jet Li, Sammo Hung, Andy Lau, BRUCE LEE!, Western Culture, Dim Sum, Cantonese Language, Taiwanball, Alan Walker (Sing me to sleep) |hates = Communistic Mainlanders, Mandarin as official dialect, EXTRADITION BILL, Simplified Chinese Script, pollution, being called Xianggang, Mainlanders, Communism, RiceGum (WE DO NOT EAT DOG! OUR NEIGHBOUR DOES!), Xi Jinping |predecessor = British Hong Kongball |intospace = Yes, but with SEI GUNG GAU (Commie Scum) |bork = 喂喂 (wai wai) |food = Milk tea, Egg Tarts, Dim Sum, Egg Waffles, Spam and Fried Egg Noodles, Pineapple Bun (Pineapple not included) |status = Undergoing a violent period where he is questioning the pro-beijing lawmakers and the pro-democrat lawmakers. |notes = Loves to swear (Cantonese profanity). |reality = ���� Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China ���� |gender = }} Independents of Hong Kongball}} Hong Kongball}} Hong Kongball, officially the Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of Chinaball, is a cityball and Special Administrative Region of Chinaball, along with his brother Macauball. He is bordered by Shenzhenball to the North, the South China Sea to the South and East, and Macau to the West across a small strip of the Sea. The region is divided into 18 districts, and although he is a city state, Central and Westernball is his capital, and he has a total area of 1,064 square miles, making him the 168th largest sort-of country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 7.347 million inhabitants. Due to being part of China, Hong Kong is unable to join any sort of International Organizations. Therefore, he left the Commonwealth. Hong Kongball is the only Anglosphere ball who does not always speak English in proper grammar, and is always seen wearing a top hat and monocle due to his link with his adoptive father UKball. Hong Kong is often seen as one of the 4 Asian Tigers, aka the 4 most developed asian nations (The other 3 being South Koreaball, Taiwanball, and Tringapore, which has made him a valuable part of China's economy. Though he is rich b̶u̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶o̶o̶r̶ and autonomous, he often feels oppressed by his father. His national day is 1 July. since 1997, an annual march is held to boycott Chinaball's violations of a very important document. History Hong Kongball was born as nomadic 1balls who were fishing. Hong Kong had an very long peaceful in many dynasties like Hanball and Tangball as well as Mingball time until Manchuballs conquered China. Qingball was failed on First Opium War and Second Opium War, so Qingball ceded Hong Kong Island to the UKball in perpetuity. He was raised in the Commonwealth family by UKball, and became very fond of his adoptive father's ways for 99 years. In 1941 Imperial Japanball kidnapped Hong Kongball, and raped him, along with Republic of Chinaball, Tringapore, French Indochinaball, Philippinesball, Taiwanball, and Koreaball, but he was rescued by his adoptive father UKball and his adoptive brother USAball. In 1997, UKball returned him to his biological father Chinaball (who at this point was communist), something which he was not very happy about, because he did not want to be suppressed like Tibetball and East Turkestan. But UKball managed to get him a compromise, so Hong Kongball became a Special Administrative Region of Chinaball for 50 years. However, Hong Kongball still prefers his adoptive father over his biological one. In June 2015, after years of protests against the reform measures from Chinaball, Hong Kongball rejects the measures made by his authoritarian father and finally feels one step closer to his dream of breaking away from Chinaball. He is not even close to doing so Stereotypes Like any other countryballs that don't natively speak English, Hong Kongball speaks his own dialect of broken English. In addition, you need to know Cantonese profanities (like diu (屌/��)), if you want to understand the true essence of the Cantonese language... '"Bad Five words in Cantonese" (廣東話一門五傑)' Diu (屌/��), Gau (鳩/��) , lan (撚/��), Tsat (柒/��), Hai (屄/閪) Other curse phrases * Diu（屌）: Fuck, fuck you, fuck off. * Ding Ley go fai（頂你個肺）: Headbutt your lung. Used like any swear words, but has no special meaning. * Diu Ley lo mo (屌你老母): F*** your mother. Sometimes written as "Delay No More" due to a Hong Kong Meme (Cantonese PPAP). * On Gau (戇鳩): Dumb, idiot. * Lun: Male genital. * Pok Gai (仆街): Sometimes abbreviated to PK. Literal Meaning: Fall on the street, basically the equivalent of DROP DEAD and FLOP in English . Can be used it a insulting manner, or as a joke. (Oh, did you pok gai or something?) *Hai: female genital *Ding (頂): Mean Headbutt something or your organs live your LUNGS or STOMACH. *Tsat Tow (柒頭): Means dickhead or asshole (or sevenhead/7-head beacause 柒 sonds like 7 in cantonese ) Relationships '老友 (Friends)' Almost everyone, especially... * Macauball - Fellow older Cantonese speaking brother who likes gambling. Shares a very similar culture. He is also very friendly and leads a more relaxing lifestyle! WHY SUPPORT CHINA? * Taiwanball - Best friend forever! Admire him a lot for the freedom, democracy, and 台妹 (Taiwanese girls so hot)! Share the same values and against the oppressive Mainlanders! Also loves hands free bubble tea. * Tringapore - Pals. Fellow dragon! Skyscraper Rival! He is also a city-state like me! As well as a good rival! Also yearns papa UK before and having booming economies afterward. We are basically twins! No caning please. Cathay Pacific stronk unlike singlish airlines. * South Koreaball - Fellow dragon, but too much plastic surgery and loving sappy drama. REMOVE BTS! ARMY SHALL COLLAPSE! * Japanball - 1941 never forget! Okay with each other because of good anime and hentai(but too many tentacles). Also, sushi and ramen are the best! Always eat. * UKball - Adoptive father, I didn't always like him because he was a tyrant too, but he was far better than the communists. Thank you for supporting us! * USAball - Adoptive brother, Papa UK's most successful son. Love his culture (except/especially the guns culture stuff). Thanks for the investment. HAHAHA Sorry for surpassing you GDP per capita. Your planes and boats are supreme! Also, fast food is best, always eaten McDonalds since I was young, ALSO LEMOVE RICEGUM FROM MY PREMISES! * Chaozhouball (sometimes) - The hometown of many successful people in Hong Kong, Li Jiacheng is one of them. I admire him in some ways. He is also a businessman and is my trading partner, too. Great food. * Gibraltarball - We barely met, but he also has an annoying neighbor like me! Kinda sympathize with his situation. He is also a city-state like me. * Shanghaiball (sometimes) - We have so much in common! He is also my skyscraper and economic rival. You will always be weaker than me, Hong Kong Stronk * Australiaball - An Adoptive brother who I visit a lot, another ideal clay for emigration. remove Scott Morrison, Turnbull stronk. * New Zealandball - Another adoptive brother who I sometimes visit. '中立 (Neutral)' * Philippinesball - Also hates Chinaball. But BRUTALLY MASSACRED MY PEOPLE, I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT! Also my maid. YOU OF OBEY ME I AM YUOR MASTER! At least he forgave me for that incident in Manila in 2014... * Malaysiaball - A lot of my people migrate to his clay and he makes somewhat good food but MH370 NEVER FORLGET!!! * Shenzhenball - YUO OVERTAKE ME WITH YOUR SKYSCRAPERS, POPULATION & GDP! YUO ARE HARMING ME AND YOU ARE PRETENDING TO BE THE NEW ME. But sometimes we can cooperate well.. * Thailandball - Beijing's ferocious dog!!! He doesn't let me in! But his boysgirls are beautiful and his Pad Thai is great. but why did you not let me go fishing for lobster? '敵人 (Enemies)' * Chinaball - My biological father, but I dislike him for constantly trying to take away my freedom and rule of law who I rook up to, he of ribelate me xixixixi. 'STUPID F***ING COMMUNIST DOG EATING MAINLANDERS!!! THEY COME AND RUIN THE ECONOMY!!! THEY SHIT AND SPIT EVERYWHERE AND BUY ALL MY MILK POWDER!!! DOES NOT GIB ELECTION BUT GIB POLLUTION!!! REMOVE MAINLANDERS!!! YOU ARE NOT EVEN FUCKING COMMIES!!! REMOVE MAOISTS!!! GIB BEIKAQIU BACK!!! 1997 WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!!'' Stop messing with my own affairs and censoring my media! Press freedom plox! WHY U RESTRICT TYPES OF PAPER TO BE RECYCLE AND REWRITE 1997!!!!!!!! WE ARE NOT CHINA!!!!! I AM AND WILL ALWAYS BE HONG KONG!!! [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2019_Hong_Kong_anti-extradition_bill_protests' ''DEATH TO THE EXTRADITION LAW!!! OUST CARRIE LAM!!!] * ISISball - We won't forget what you done to me in Germanyball. * North Koreaball - A F*CKING MADMAN WHO WANTS TO DESTROY THIS WORLD WITH NUKES! F U C K Y O U! * Vietnamball (formerly) - Pok Gai JUST GET THE FU*K OFF I DON'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE! 北漏洞拉! (Bat lau dung laai)! I don't have any Vietnamese refugees now so I think we're okay now. Also your pho and KFC Vietnamse Butter Chicken is yummy. * Beijingball - I AM STRONKER THAN YOU STUPID CAPITAL, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE A HIGHER GDP AND TALLER SKYSCRAPERS THAN ME! * Guangdongball (sometimes) - Chinese brother which I CLEARLY hate. He stole some of my stuff like Shenzhenball did! He's a disgrace and disappointment! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO INTO REPUBLICK OF HONG KONG. REMOVE DIM SUM! Family * Chinaball - Deadbeat Biological Father * Macauball - older Twin Brother * Taiwanball - Brother * UKball - Adoptive Father * Canadaball - Adoptive Brother * USAball - Adoptive Brother * Australiaball - Adoptive Brother * New Zealandball - Adoptive Brother * Tringapore - Adoptive Brother * Indiaball - Adoptive Brother * Gibraltarball -Adoptive Brother My Children & 2 Grandchildren (Districts) Hong Kongball has 18 districts. Hong Kong Island * Central and Westernball - Skyscrapers and office buildings. Red Light District! * Easternball - Can into large shopping mall. * Southernball - Ocean Park, Expats, Fishing. * Wan Chaiball - Exhibition Centre! Skyscrapers! Shops! Another Red Light District! Kowloon * Sham Shui Poball - Poor in terms of Hong Kong standards. So many Red Light Districts! * Kowloon Cityball - A walled city and crazy airport used to be here, also big. * Kwun Tongball - Industry or...Commerce? * Wong Tai Sinball - Cannot into sea but can into religious temple. * Yau Tsim Mongball - Am the core urban area of Kowloon! New Territories * Islands Districtball - Big Buddha, Cable Car, Airport, Fishing Village, Discovery Bay and done. * Kwai Tsingball - Can into shipping port. * Northball - I connect Hong Kong to Shenzhenball SEI TAI LOK, DIU LEI, HUI FAN SHI HANG * Sai Kungball - I can into expats and backyard garden! * Sha Tinball - I'm SHA TIN up now! Also can into horse racing and IB. * Tai Poball - Can into weird tower and large dam, also railway museum. * Tsuen Wanball - I can into Lantau and Disney! * Tuen Munball - I can into seafood and dragon boating. * Yuen Longball - I can into old market town and wetlands. Tin Shui Wai is not a part of Yuen Long Gallery Artworks File:TBhGbKm.png|artist: Roundeyes File:2Isoj0o.png File:East_Asia.png File:A8DlynV.png File:Asianballs together.jpg File:Hong_Kong_the_bustling_city.jpg File:A5nz77q802mz.png File:Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! File:Hk.png File:Festival.jpg File:10501931 748535095187715 4897482974938977287 n.png File:12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers File:Hkball-facebook.png|Gib elections! You damn commies! File:feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png File:10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! File:486878 533014700073090 1546234951 n.png File:Hongkongball.jpg File:GzLOlVk.png|it's pikachu! File:Familia_de_countryballs.png File:Da_Polandball_crew.png File:H0ng_K0ngball.png File:11700804_458543060975319_1974320728617906805_n.png File:Hong-Kong-Break-Free.png File:C48AF212-AAD5-4DE2-B3C0-93274B629731.jpeg File:6A92CB65-A46E-4CDA-962B-B64CB8A9955B.jpeg Comics J6y3tpoampq11.png|credit from SunnyChow 53QgbL7.png|credit from wikipedia_org FkuYm0K.png|credit from rematerialization 7iYNzEg.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png|Ching chong! Th1BeJP-600x353.png Life_of_Hongkongball.png Qv14vp37x4q21.png Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) The adventures of the 'H' Countries (and Hong Kong).png A different strike.png Brief History of Hong Kong.png Tq7JGHo.png Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png 10306246_725721967497851_7921470093839971828_n.jpg W06iyhd.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Democratic quirks.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png PgO76bL.png Independence.png The story of hong kong.png MwojC9w.png Xianggang red hongkong blue.png My Cow.jpg Gib erection.png 9WRG4E0.png 2zYuDBH.png VoNkUek.png Old School.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Links *Facebook page (chinese) *Facebook page (english) *Hong Kong in the Hongkongers' wiki (chinese) }} es:Hong Kongball zh:香港球 ko:홍콩공 ru:Гонконг Category:Cityballs Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Tea Category:Rich Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Communist Removers Category:Chinaball Category:East Asia Category:Cantonese Speaking Countryball Category:Taoist Category:Confucianist Category:ISISball Haters Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Red White Category:Dim Sum Category:Characters Category:Hong Kongball Category:Burger Lovers